Its Not My Fault
by Yeahhyaa
Summary: Set a few hours after Abby's brother arrives in series 3 episode 4 expect Connor doesn't have to stay at a mates house. This is what I think should happen about the sleeping arrangments. Not Dirty atm : the end part is missing, sorry, i'll add it soon.
1. Starts and Guesses

**Tbh, you know I don't own Primeval. Please read & review. Try not to be too nasty :P**

**Summary: **Jack, Abby's brother, has moved in for a few weeks. This is what I think should happen about the sleeping arrangement :P No, this is not going to be a dirty story ... atm :)

**Pairings: **Connor/Abby mostly. Maybe another paring. If there is, you'll see it at the top of the page (:

**Spoilers: **Series 3 episode 4 and before the. It won't make much sense if you haven't seen series 3 so far. This is set a couple of hours after The Connor/ Abby talk, but he doesn't have to sleep at a mates house :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was sat very still, his eyes about to shut from weeks of very little sleep, his head resting on his hand. The tv was just background noise to him now, the thought of not sleeping invading, until he felt Abby tap his shoulder lightly. His eyes immediately shot to meet hers. She was quite close to him now, there heads at the level as she sofa he was sat on.

"You need sleep Connor." She whispered. He tried to smile, but it came out weak, just as he felt.

"No I don't. I'm fine." Was his answer.

"Connor, you've had a long day. Look, me and Jack are going out tonight, so you get the flat to yourself. Go upstairs to my bedroom and rest. And if you don't, I won't stop going on about it. You really do need rest. Your working yourself too hard."

"Fine. But where will you sleep?"

"Probably down here. Look, its the best thing tonight. We would probably wake you if you were on the sofa. Anyway. Now head." She kissed him on the cheek before he headed for her room, just as Jack walked down the stairs. Jack walked passed his older sister, a cheeky grin on his face as he grabbed his coat.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing much. You like him, don' you?" He asked, knowing the answer, whether she lied you him or not.

"And what would you know about romance?!" Abby protested.

"So I am right. You do like him."

"I never said that Jack." Abby grabbed her coat, wishing her stupid brother would shut it.

"Okay, so thats why your going red?!" Jack teased as Abby as she aimed a pillow at his head, and didn't miss.

"Fine! I won't say anything about it again! I was just curious, thats all."

"Why?"Abby asked as she grabbed her bag from the kitchen side.

"I want to know whats going on with you. I haven't seen you in five years."  
"Yeah, we both know why that is don't we?!" Abby responded in a harsh voice.

"Mum's fine now. If only you could see..."

"See what?Is that why you've finally ran away Jack? Because now she's fine?!"

"Abby, she's our mum. We should love he no matter what."

"She's a lying, thiefing, druggie that has nothing in the world but hate, so don't go telling me I have to love her no matter what. Sarah wouldn't have."

"Sarah would have. And that wasn't mums fault anyway."

"What did mum tell you? That she fell down the stairs


	2. Bad dreams & Happy endings

"is that what mum told you? That she fell down the stairs? Thats not what happened and you know it."

"Thats what mum says, and I believe her."

"Why do you have so much trust in her? She hasn't rub off on you has she?"Abby turned to see her brother hurt by her words. He was sad, and it wasn't true.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Jack! Shes a monster. Shes a murderer. She's a thieving slut. You don't need her."

He looked up to her, still with pain clearly on his face. She patted him on the back.

"Come on. I'll buy the first round of drinks." She persuaded. At that point, Jack looked up, and there was a small smile on his face. His sister grinned back at him, as they headed towards the door. Just before Abby closed it, she looked round at her silent apartment, then closing it, still thinking about the guy she was leaving behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey(: Above is the ending to the last chapter. Sorry about it not being on the first page, I really don't know why it wasn't :S Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions & Favorites. They really did make my day (:**

**Much more Connor/Abby in this chapter. Set When Abby gets back from the night out with Jack. Hope you enjoy (:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"_Damn!"_Abby muttered as she tripped over Sid & Nancy's sleeping cage. The noise had obviously woken Connor, as he sat up a little from where he had been sleeping just moments before. "Abby?" His voice cracked, coming out in just a whisper. He could see a light shining through the door, and a body creeping through the room towards him.

When Abby got to the bed, she sat herself down on it, close enough for Connor to here her whispering.

"I'm sorry. I'm just here to get some bed clothes. Now go back to sleep." She kissed his forehead, and was planning to get up, before she felt a warm hand holding her still.

"Please, don't go. Cutter... his dead body... no. You can't leave me.. not now." His voice broke. It was obvious to her what he had been dreaming about. Cutter, his dead body lying there on the cold, hard pavement, where it shouldn't be. It was a horrible sight for anyone to of seen, but Connor was the one who had to carry his dead, lifeless body out. How cruel the world can be. She sat back down, moving even closer to him than she had been before. With her hand still in Connor's, the other one stroked his cheek, resting there. She lent forward until her lips met his, kissing his ever so gently, in a way that showed him that she wasn't reassurance. After a few moments, she pulled away, and moved to the other side of the covers, the warm side. She moved close to him again, Kissing him just once more, pulling away after a few seconds, and whispering into his ear "I'm not going anywhere Connor." At this point, She wrapped her arms around him, as he reacted back.

" I love you Abby." He whispered quietly, sleepily.

"I love you too Connor." She whispered back, With a lot of meaning in those words.


	3. Update Status

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES! Its been a rough year for me, and I got caught up in stuff. I'll update this soon, I promise :)


End file.
